legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-46.208.53.9-20121117000023
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MEGA CLEAROUT! I have an abundance of cards to trade and/or sell for cards I actually want.. :/ I will trade anything I have below for these ultras; Defiled Ebony Knight Dragon Massacre Knight + Any other ultras other than 'Advachiel of Horizons, Awakening Grim Reaper '''and 'Lady Paradoxia '''I’m also looking for any of these rares; Shamash, Wat Tactician '''x2 Succubus Twin Blazena x2 Djieien of Eternal Life Muirdris, Lone Fire Dragon Pain Inflicting Ukobach '''Immortal Naga x2 Gallant Squire of Light x2 (Whim) Hel, Jack-o'-Lantern Queen ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; (Evade)Advachiel of Horizons (50 ed/pp) ﻿﻿Umbral, The Soul Eater (30 ed/pp) Masked King Agamemnon x2 (15 ed/pp each) - Collectible Menthe, Celestial Beauty' '(12 ed/pp) Dark Knight Dragon (12 ed/pp) Captivating Allatu (12 ed/pp) Eager Ammit (5 ed/pp) Enervation Ouranos x2 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Hodr, Artful God of War '''(4 ed/pp) Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x2 (3 ed/pp each) Ominous Reaper x4 (3 ed/pp each) Jurik Apparition x2 (2 ed/pp each) Unseen Titan x3 (2 ed/pp each) Machine Lord Talos x4 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Wyvern x2 (2 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg x11 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Great Griffon x2 (1 ed/pp each) Nemus the Guardian x7 (1 ed/pp each) Terrifying Behemoth x6 (1 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman x3 (1 ed/pp each) Blood Hunter Orc x4 (1 ed/pp each) Arbor Avenger x2 (1 ed/pp each) Timber Dragon x4 (1 ed/pp each) Graveyard Dullahan x2 (1 ed/pp each) Nemean Lion (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Water; Atum of Vitality (30 ed/pp) Dream World Lilith (12 ed/pp) Four-Armed Muirdris (10 ed/pp) Party Thrower Succubus (5 ed/pp) Demon Giant of Terror (4 ed/pp) Star Reader x3 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x8 (3 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Gargoyle x8 (3 ed/pp each) Silent Mermaid x3 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x3 (3 ed/pp each) Elegant Naga Raja x4 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Astaroth x7 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula x3 (2 ed/pp each) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x10 (1ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x9 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x6 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander x11 (1 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit x4 (1 ed/pp each) Hel, Ruler of the Dead x6 (1 ed/pp each) Voidtide Elf (1 ed/pp) Seajewel Vouivre' '''x4 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Jiaolong x2 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan x5 (1 ed/pp each) Bewitching Scylla x3 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Fire;' ' ' Desert Salamander' '(9 ed/pp)' ' Herolord Verethragna x2 (5 ed/pp each) Deus Ex Machina x2 (4 ed/pp each) Deranged Nightmare x7 (3 ed/pp each) Zairic Antagonist x4 (2 ed/pp each) Nova Summoner x9 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x10 (2 ed/pp each) Impetuous Hrungnir (2 ed/pp) Quarantined Kanassa' '''x2 (2 ed/pp each) Great Sage Sun Wukong x2 (1 ed/pp each) Crimson Ghoul x4 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Lindworm x4 (1 ed/pp each) Netherworld King x5 (1 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x8 (1 ed/pp each) King Dragon x5 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog x7 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want.' I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life but please be patient as my prices are good ;)